Artifact Registry
The following is a database to help direct you to artifacts in Warehouse 13. The list is organized alphabetically by the artifacts name, not the actual object. # *2B Pencil *12 Case of Cheetah Energy Drink *24 Case of Red Bull Energy Drink A *Adolf Hitler's Colored Pencils *Adam Lanza's Gun *Agatha Christie's Typewriter *Agent Kipling's Stainless Steel Casio Watch *Air Raid Siren from Pearl Harbor *Alfred's Monarch Ice Skates *Al Herpin's Rocking Chair *Alan Seeger's Helmet *Alan Wake's Flashlight *Aleister Crowley's Hat & Sacrifical Knife *Al Capone's Tommy Gun *Alex Mercer's Jacket *Alexander Fleming's Beaker *Alexander the Great's Time-Turner *Alfred Snoxall's Lee-Enfield Rifle *Alfred Stieglitz's Tripod *Alice's Crown *Allan Pinkerton's Briefcase *Alfred Hitchcock's Shower Curtain *All Hallow's Eve Pumpkin *Amber Cigar Holder *Ambrose Bierce's Skull *Amityville House Windows *Anasazi Rope *Andrew Detmer's Gas Mask *Anna Bertha Ludwig's Wedding Ring *Anna de Coligny's Crown *Annie Oakely's Bonnet *Anubis Canopic Jar *Aphrodite's Ankle Bracelet *Apophis Statuette *Arceus' Plates *Ares' Ancile Buckler Shield *Arrow of Time *Arthur Evans' Magnifying Glass *Ashley "Ash" William's Double-Barrel "Boomstick" *Ashley Revell's Tuxedo *ATLAS Android Test Subject *Atlas' Globe *Autumn Leaves *Axe Ring *Azletar B *Babushka's Scrub Brush *Bag of Holding Messenger Bag *Bakelite Dress Clip *Barbwire from Auschwitz *Ba Statuette *'Beach Blanket Bingo' Bingo Stamper *Beauty and the Beast's Rose *Bedlam Cot *Beethoven's Piano *Belle Boyd's Dress *Benedict Arnold's Wig *Benito Mussolini's Brass Knuckles *Benny Goodman's Clarinet *Bernard Bosanquet's Cricket Ball *Bill Cosby's Radio *Bill Hick's Contact Lense *Bill Watterson's Transmogrifier Gun *Billy Club from the Standford Prison Experiment *Billy Loomis's Cell Phone *Billy the Puppet's Tricycle *Blackbeard's Sword *Black Hawk's Shackles *Blacksmith Gloves *Black Pieter's Coal *Black Canary's Fishnet Leggings *Blue Orb *Bob Falfa's Black '55 Chevy *Bola Spider Bolas *Boudica's Helmet *Box of Twinkies *Brad Anderson's Dog Collar *Bram Stoker's Crucifix *Briar Pipe Collection *Briar Rose's Spindle Fuse *Bricks from the Collyer Brothers Home *Bruce Nolan's Hairnet *Butch Cassidy's Pistol C *Cake Fork *Cake Tester *Calico Jack's Belt *Calico Jack's Flintlock Pistol *Caligula's Battle Armor *Candy Corn *Captain Joseph White's Bed Mattress *Carlos Hathcock's Feather *Carrie White's Prom Dress *Cask of Amontillado *Castle Crasher Knight's Weapons *Cecília Meireles' Rose Pen *Cesar Chavez's Trellis *Charles II's Executioner Axe *Charles Cullen's Scrubs *Charles Davenport's Syringe * Charles M. Schulzs' Airbrush * Charles M. Shultz' Pumpkin * Chief Tecumseh's Robes *Christiaan Barnard's Scalpel * Christopher Reeve's Superman Cape *Chuck Jones's Glasses *Cinderella's Carriage *Clement Moore's Pen *Clyde Barrow's B.A.R. Machine Gun *Coco Chanel's Handbag *Color Wheel *Connor Kenway's Tomahawk *Cook's Peppermill *Coraline Jones' Doll *Corvo Attano's Gas Mask *Crown Prince Sado's Sandals *Crystal Skull *C. S. Lewis' Writing Pen *Cyrill Demian's Accordion D *Danish Witch Doll *Dan Rowan and Dick Martin's Suits *Dario Gabbai's Shirt *Dark Stone *David Amoss' Bullwhip *David Bruce's Tie *Deck of Cards *Deep Blue *Dental Floss *Devil Mask *Dialga's Diamond *Diego de Landa's Golden Cross *Dominic Cobb's Top *Dominick Labino's Glassblowing Tube *Door Knob *Dorothy's Silver Shoes *Dough of Kolobok *Duane Jones' Lighter *Dwight D. Eisenhower's Binoculars E *Easton-Bell Aluminum Baseball Bat *Eddie Morra's Jacket *Ed Gein's Shovel *Elizabeth Bathory's Brooch *Elizabeth Bathory's Necklace *Elizabeth Montgomery's Hair Curlers *Elliot Hanfler's Toy Car *Emerald City Glasses *Endless Paint Can *Epicurus's Letters *Ernest Hemingway's Typewriter *Erno Rubik's Box *Erwin Rommel's Trenchcoat *Essex Fishing Trawler *E. T. A. Hoffman's Nutcracker *Ezio Auditore's Hidden Blade/Gun F *Fall of Saigon Metal Staircase *FERMIAC *Fire Treasure *First Edition Copy of The Old Man and the Sea *Flight 180's Rudder *Florence Nightingale's Lamp *Frank Abagnale Jr.'s Checkbook *Frank West's Camera *Frans Masereel's Burin *Fritz Haber's Gas Mask *Front Desk Bell from The Hotel California *Frostie's Pipe G *Galen of Pergamon's Sword *Ganges River Water *Gaspard de Coligny's Gauntlet *Gaspar Melchor de Jovellanos' Desk *Gavrilo Princip's FN-Model 1910 Pistol *George Carlin's Microphone *George Romero's Flashlight *Ghostbuster Proton Pack *Gilles de Montmorency-Laval's Closet Key *Giovanni Malatesta's Gloves *Giratina's Platinum *Glass Eye *Glass Plate *Glue from Victor Clairmont's *Goetz Open Feather 0-10 Telephone Token *Golden Cap *Golden Fleece *Golden Scale *Guglielmo Marconi's Ring *Guillaume Duchenne's Electrodes *Guy Fawkes' Fireworks *György Dózsa's Crown H *Halloween Candy Container *Halo Activation Indexes *Harley Quinn's Mallet *Hassan-i-Sabbath's Qama Dagger *Head of Medusa *Heart of the Ocean *Hendrick Lucifer's Matchbook *Henry Heimlich's Tie *Hernan Cortez's Espada Ropera *Hernando de Soto's Dry Compass *Hero's Aeolipile *H.G. Wells' Opera Glasses *High Striker *Hippocrates' Leech Jar *Hippolyta's Girdle *Holy Grail *Holy Lance *'Honey Do You Love Me?' Pin *Hotel Key *Howard Carter's Shovel I *Ib Amulet *Ice Treasure *Indiana Jones's Whip *Infirmary Pin *iPod *Isaac Asimov's Glasses *Isadora Duncan's Scarf *Issue Fifteen of Amazing Fantasy *Issue One of Action Comics *Issue One of The Fantastic Four *Issue One of The X-men *Issue Twenty-Seven of Detective Comics J *Jack Frost's Staff *Jack Kerouac's Typewritter *Jack Torrance's Croquet Mallet *Jackson Freeman's Orbitoclast *Jack Ryan's Wrench *Jacob "Jack" Kevorkian's Otoscope *Jade Orb *James Dean's 1955 Prosche 550 Spyder, aka "Little Bastard" *Jason Voorhese's Machete *Jean Chastel's Silver Gun *Jerry Siegal's Sketchbook *Jester's Mask *Jim Davis' Pet Carrier *Joseph Fouier's Pocket Knife *John C. Koss SP3 Stereophones *John Hancock's Quill *John Hunter's Stitching Wire *John Kay's Needle *John Milner's Yellow '32 Ford Deuce Coupe *John Rambo's Composite Bow *Johnny Smith's Steering Wheel *Joker's BANG! Revolver *Jon Stewart's Tie *Josef Mengele's Scalpel *Joseph Fouier's Pocket Knife *Joseph Kittinger's Parachute *Juana the Mad of Castiles' Crown *Juan Seguin's Bandolier *Judas Iscariot's Thirty Pieces of Silver *Julia Agrippa's Chalice *Jumper Cables K *Ka Statuette *Katie's Security Camera *Katniss Everdeen's Bow *Kelly Monico's Samba Dress *Kessler's Photograph *King Arthur's Dagger *King George III's Crown *King Solomon's Ring *Krampus' Birch Tree Branches *Kon-Tiki *Kublia Khan's Leather Belt *Kunoichi Tanto L *Lake Peigneur Diamond Drill Bit *Lantern Corps Rings *Larry Walters' Lawn Chair *Lazarus of Bethany's Grave Clothes *Leaf Blower/Vacuum *Leatherface's Chainsaw *Lee Harvey Oswald's Rifle *Left 4 Dead Survivor Clothing *Leonidas' Cestus *Levi Strauss's Original Pair of Jeans *Light Stone *Lighter *Lightning Treasure *Lily Tomlin's Rocking Chair *Little Mac's Boxing Gloves *Louis Pasteur's Gloves *Louis Prang's Original Christmas Cards *Louis XIV's Peg Solitaire *Lu Bu's Battle Armor M *Macbeth's Sword *Malachite Ring *Mandala Tapstery *Mattel Blue Race Car Toy *Marco Polo's Chopsticks *Margaret Hamilton's Broomstick *Martin Luther King Jr's Shoes *Mary Baker's Necklace *Mary I of England's Tea Cup *Mary, Queen of Scott's Croquet Mallet *Mary Shelley's Box Desk *Mary Shelley's Glasses *Master Sword & Hylian Shield *Maxwell's Silver Hammer *Metal Lunchbox *Michael Durant's Dogtags *Michael Jackson's Glove *Michael Meyer's Kitchen Knife *Michael P. Murphy's Tactical Radio *Michel Lotito's Mineral Oil *Ming Vase *Missile from the Zone of Silence *Mitch Hedberg's Glasses *Miyata Unicycle *Mohamed Bouazizi Gas Can *Molotovs from Stalingrad *Morphers *Mound Builder Hoe *Mrs. Pac-Man's Bow *Mug *Musician's Fiddle *Muhammad ibn Zakariya al-Razi's Mortar & Pestle *Myrrha's Noose N *Nathan J. Barnatt's Shoes *Narcissus' Hand Mirror *Ned Kelly's Plate Armor *Ned Kelly's Revolving Rifle *NERF Recon Prototype *NES Zapper *Norman Babcock's Hoodie *Norman Collin's Tattoo Gun *Norman Foster's Blueprints O *Oda Nobunaga's Tabi Sandals *Oddjob's Hat *Oliver Addams' Locket *Oliver Wendell Home's Spectroscope *Oliver Winchester's Rifle *Olympus SP 320 Camera *Orient Express Railroad Tie *Original 8 Ball *Original Battleship *Original Candy Canes *Original "Don't Tread on Me" Flag *Original Dolls of Mr. Punch and Judy *Original Just Dance Neon Gloves *Original "Knock-knock" Joke Door Knocker *Original Magna Carta *Original MP 42 *Original Recording of 'Superstition' by Stevie Wonder *Original Slinky *Orpheus' Lyre *Osama Bin Laden's Shell Casings *Osiris' Flail P *Pablo Picasso's Chisel *Pacal the Great's Sarcophagus *Padlock Charm *Palkia's Pearl *Patty Hearst's M1 Carbine *Paul Rusesabagina's Telephone *P-body Android Test Subject *Perceval Camper Carbon Fiber Knife *Perpetually Burning Torch *Persian Spear *Peter Carl Faberge's Caliper *Peter Henlein's Egg *Philip K. Dick's Journal *Phoenix Wright's Magatama *Pilot Episode of 'America's Funniest Home Videos' *Plastic Waste Bin *Plutus's Key *Poison Apple *Poisoned Candy Apples *Ponce de Leon's Cloth *Professor Layton's Hat Q R *Rake *Ralph Waldo Emerson's Trowel *Raphael's Canvas *Raspberry Beret *Raymond Chandler's Pipe *Red Clown Nose *Red Monogrammed Tie *Red Orb *Red Riding Hood's Hooded Cape *René Magritte's Pipe and Bowler Hat *Ren Statuette *Reviving Pacemaker *Richard Granger's Cigar Box *Richard Granger's Glove *Richard Granger's Knife *Richard Granger's Pistol *Richard Granger's Whip *Richtofen's Wunderwaffen *Robert Ripley's Safari Hat *Robert E. Lee's Saddlebag *Robert Frost's Globe *Robert the Doll *Rod Serling's Cigarette Case *Romulus and Remus' Shepard Staff *Rumpelstiltskin's Spinning Wheel S *Safe Deposit Box *Saint Patrick's Bell *Saint Valentine's Rosary *Salem Witch Trials Gavel *Salem Saberhagen Animatron *Salvador Dali's Paintbrush *Samuel Colt's Gun Barrel *Samus Aran's Armor *Sands from Normandy *The Sanderson Sisters' Black Flame Candle *Sarah Osbourne's Dress *Sburb Beta Disks *Scarecrow *Scheherazede's Bracelet *Scorpion's Ropedart *Selene's Tiara *Shaka Zulu's Bongo Drums *Sheut Statuette *Shield from the Battle of Thermopylae *Shigeru Miyamoto's Keyboard *Sigmund Freud's Marble Tablet *Silver Bullet *Silver Goblet *Silver Wing *Sir Tim Berners-Lee NeXT Computer *Skeleton Key *Slender Suit *Snow White's Apple *Snow White's Mirror *Soda Fountain Machine *Solac Electric Toaster *Solomon W. Golomb's Polyominoes *Soul Dew *Sonman Mine Pickaxe *Stan Rogers Wedding Ring *Star Jelly *S.T.A.R.S. Samurai Edge Pistol *State vs Bonner Cap Gun *Steve Bolander's '58 Chevy Impala *Stone of Destiny *Stormtrooper E-11 Blaster Rifle *Sugar Skull *Sun Tzu's Dao Sword T *Ted Kaczynski's Typewriter *T.E. Lawrence's Thawb Robe *Terror Mask *Thai Ngoc's Pillow *The Bean Family's Chains *The Blond's '56 White T-bird *The Bullet from the Attempted Assassination of Theodore Roosevelt *The Devil's Golden Fiddle *The Original Scroll of On the Road by Jack Kerouac *Theodor Geisel's Typewriter Keys *Thomas Jefferson's Quill *Three Pointed Hat *Tiles from the 'House of the Rising Sun' *Tim Horton's Coffee Cup Tray *Todd McFarlane's Pen *Toga from 'Animal House' *Toilet Paper Roll *Tony Montana's M16A2 *Toothbrush *Tree from the Rockefeller Center *Triple 777 Train *Typhon's Scale U *USS Constitution Walking Stick *Uri Geller's Spoon V *Victorian Swallow Mizpah Brooch *Vincent Price's Cane *Vincent Van Gogh's Ear *Vincent Van Gogh's Vase with 12 Sunflowers *Viracocha's Staff *Virgil's Staff *Vitellius's Cloak *Vladmir K. Zworykin's Cathode Tube *Vlad III Dracula's, Prince of Wallachia, Sword *Vlad the Impaler's Spear *Voodoo Doll from Haiti W *Walter Halloran's Crucifix *Walter Potter's Taxidermy Wire *Water Bucket *W. B. Yeats Glasses *Wes Craven's Freddy Krueger Glove *Whisk *White Fan *Will Eisner's Drawing Board *William Etty's Canvas *William Henry Harrison's Podium *William Kogut's Playing Cards *William L. Allen's Leather Helmet *William Seabrook's Cookpot *William Sianis' Goat Horns *Winslow Homer's Boat Cleat *Wite-Out Bottle *Wrigley' s Juicy Fruit Gum *Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart's Flute *Wooden Doll from Croton X Y *Yo-Yo Z *Zororoaster's Bones